Harry Potter: Blood and Painkillers
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: Harry Potter's left England behind. He gave up on being an Auror after loosing his wife and kid and now works in the private sector protects the extremely wealthy and famous. But what happens when things seem to get out of hand and rapidly fall apart. Add a beautiful girl who is the sister of his client's wife and things just got a hell of a lot more difficult.


**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the year and a half absence. I'll be returning to my other stories, in fact I'm working on several chapters now but I had this idea ever since I played Max Payne 3 and had to write it. It won't follow the exact storyline of the game I promise. I have bigger and better ideas than just taking you through a bunch of fight scenes and the same story; that would be redundant. This is going to have more meat to it and a bit of a romance story to it. I already have several chapters lined out so expect updates soon on this story as well as my other stories. It's great to be back. BTW Cannes is in Southern France near the border of Italy. I wish I could go back and live there, or Italy, either would do.**

I had arrived in Cannes a couple weeks before. I was working a protection detail for the kind of people who need protection in a city like this. What kind of city was this? One where I didn't speak the language and they didn't water down the drinks. So for now we got along just fine. Of course…that was about to change.

"Hey there Harry, how's the cocktail?" I felt a pat on my back and turned to find Blaize. He hadn't changed much from Hogwarts, except for the tied-back dreads and goatee. Still the lady killer I remembered from back in school.

"Its firewhiskey," I replied tipping the glass in his direction, "I never mix my drinks."

"Well at least not on duty," he grinned

"Something like that," I smirked as I turned my attention back to the city and the ocean beyond it, leaning up against the ledge.

"Great view huh? Just look at that ocean," Blaize said as settled next to me gazing out.

"Yup, nothing like a view like that to make a penthouse cocktail party really swing," I said as I turned and began to make my way to the bar. I never could stand the rich, they seemed to live in some dream world, and left everyone else to fend for themselves. Especially the muggleborns.

"Come on Harry stop being such a party pooper," Blaize followed me across the party.

"I'm not, just saying," I said as I downed the last of my drink.

"Well keep your eyes open. This place is a nightmare. We got rookies running security downstairs and something smells rotten in the air."

That didn't mean much, there was always something rotten in the air. Blaize walked away with that and started to make his 'rounds' around the party which mostly meant he was checking the girls out. The party was decent and the view was nice I guess. I didn't care too much for it though. I wasn't here for pleasure; I was on business. The only great thing about being on business was that I was allowed to drink while on the job. I laid the glass down back onto the bar and waved the barista or whatever the fuck he was called over for another refill. Of course he was busy taking care of the girls while leering at them in a fashion that made me want to put a bullet in his head but the man controlled the alcohol, so in a sense he control my trigger finger…for now. He filled my glass and of course returned to the girls who were now looking at me. I sighed. Great, they recognized me.

I didn't care for them, I had only girl on my mind and that was the client's wife. The family we were protecting was what you would call in the 1%, celebrities in their own way. Rich parasites with delusion of humanity; the kind of people who end up in glossy magazines or body bags depending on how their luck runs. She was of course out on the dance floor dancing like some two-bit whore but I couldn't exactly say that now could I? Her husband, Draco, was over in the corner talking to some other rich prick. Merlin he was so bloody annoying. He was just as much of prick now as he was at Hogwarts. Except now he had complete control of his family wealth. No thanks to me to boot. I had been the one to put a bullet in his father's head and here I was now…protecting the little prick. It wasn't my fault his father had been garbed in Death Eater robes, years after I had killed the Dark Lord I might add, torturing muggles. I just did my job. Alimentally I was a little unorthodox in my methods but hey, you don't look at a gift horse in the mouth. The gun had been a gift of sorts. Hermione's dad had given it to me when he found out I had joined the 'force'. He figured that although not a wand, it could do the job. I can't help but agree with him.

See the problem with wizards is that they think that muggles are weaklings. The only problem with that train of thought is that muggles are far from weaklings. If it came down to it, muggles would annihilate wizards in a war. The middle ages had proved that simply enough and since then muggles have only gotten more deadly: guns, bombs, chemical weapons. The list was endless. It was frightening really.

I on the other had taken advantage of that, see wizards don't exactly know what a handgun does. All they see is a piece of metal that makes a loud noise and a quick flash of fire. They don't understand that a tiny piece of metal about the size of the end of your pinky was racing towards your head at over 896 meters per second.

Here I was, getting distracted again. I tended to do that a lot lately. Anyways, Crabbe was over talking some hussy up. She wasn't interested. I don't blame her, Crabbe only got fatter and uglier since Hogwarts. Why Mrs. Malfoy had married his father I'll never understand but, I'm not being paid to ask questions so I could give a rat's ass why.

I mainly worked for Malfoy. He was a politician and a business man; built things, did some local charity, had things named after him, won awards, owned things; people. One of the trophies he had won was his wife, Astoria. She was hot and wanted to be dangerous. Some good genes trying to fight their way out of a cesspit. She'd married well and was now at leisure to regret her good fortune. They got along as well as any rich workaholic and his younger airhead wife tend to get along, they mostly ignored each other.

She spent a lot of time Goyle. To her, he was a good time. If your idea of a good time was an expensive suite, a bottle of champagne and nothing between the ears. Goyle was the oddball in the whole equation that I never understood. He was out on the dance floor dancing his ass off like a buffoon, wouldn't be surprised if he was drunk. He was most days. Both his parents had been Death Eaters and had died during what is now called the Battle of Hogwarts, curtsy of yours truly I might add; seems like I was the cause of many deaths in this fucked up family. Anyways Goyle had actually gotten decent looking after Hogwarts it seems. He was all muscle and rugged looks now, especially with his long hair. It was strange to think that this guy, who now had a different girl in his bed every night now, once resembled a baby troll. He was an orphan and Malfoy took him under his wing just like at Hogwarts and he was basically part of the family, so that meant I had to protect him too.

The rest of the crowd I didn't know, but I could imagine the types. People who know that if they drink enough, they won't have to feel guilty about their good fortune. Everything seemed to be in order. Well, in a fucked up, chaotic order. I finally downed the rest of firewhiskey and motioned the barista over. Again.

"Refill sir?"

"Got any muggle scotch? Or whiskey?" I asked. I hated wizard alcohol, especially whiskey. It tasted like piss. Muggles on the other hand, they knew how to make the stuff. Some days I wish I was a muggle. Wish that I had never heard of Hogwarts or magic. Shit would have been simpler that way.

"I have scotch sir," he replied, his eyes leaving mine and looking around; probably to find another piece of ass to leer at. Bastard was lucky he had scotch or I would have slammed his head against the bar, he was really starting to grate my nerves.

"Great, fill it," I said as I pushed the cup to his side of the bar. I turned to look back to the girls, hoping that they had moved on. They hadn't.

"There you are sir, enjoy the party," he said with a smile.

Enjoy the party. I haven't enjoyed much of anything in 5 years. Especially parties like this one.

"My only concern is the clients. I'll worry about enjoying myself later," I responded while lifting my glass and downed a bit. Perfect.

The man just frowned and walked away.

"Harry, do you see what I'm seeing?" Blaize was back. Great. He was talking about the girls that were now whispering amongst each other and looking at me. "I say we go over and introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you, I'm fine here," I said as I took another sip of the scotch. It burned all the way down, just the way I liked it.

"Come on Harry, where is your sense of manhood huh?" Blaize said slapping my back. "I say we go over there and see if we can at least get a blowjob, Merlin knows I haven't had a decent lay in months."

It took everything I had not pull out my gun and put a bullet in his head, or at least my wand. I hadn't used it in months, probably should start using it again. I could be out of practice. "And by decent lay you mean…"

Blaize gave a hearty laugh, "You are funny Harry. Come on, you're my ticket in with them anyways." There it was. I knew there was a reason why he was so determined to get me to talk to them. Blaize always had a reason for everything. There wasn't one move he made that wasn't calculated. I had to hand it him; he was starting to remind me of me.

I sighed as I put my glass down, I really had to stop this whole saving and helping everyone thing. Eventually I'm going to get myself killed. Blaize cheered of course and threw his arm around my shoulders as he led me towards them. They were dressed worse than hookers in my opinion. But I wasn't about to say that, I hadn't been laid in months either. Susan was back in England and Hermione was determined to stop cheating on Weasley.

Weasley, the name brought forth thoughts of hatred. How could you not hate the little prick, it was his fault I had lost Ginny in the first place. If he hadn't been so hotheaded, she and James might still be alive today. James…Merlin how I missed him. His smile could brighten even my darkest of days and where was he now? Six feet under before his 5th birthday. And it was all Weasley's fault. Hermione didn't see eye to eye with me on that one but we sure saw eye to eye when we were going at it like rabbits. Merlin that woman was a good lay, hard to believe Weasley scored an ass like that. Well, kinda scored. Hermione chose to be with him so that we could all be one big happy family. Look how great it turned out.

"Ladies, how are we doing today?"

I was snapped back to the present as Blaize began his 'Rico Suave' routine. It was pitiful, but girls for some reason fell for it. How? I'll never understand.

"I am Blaize, and this of course is my best friend Harry Potter."

Best friend. Bastard was laying it on thick and he knew it.

"Well it's nice to meet you," one girl said. She had heavy eyeliner, black eyes, and auburn hair. I could sum up this girl in one word and still come up short in describing her. Fugly. Blaize on the other hand hopped right on that. For what reason? Don't ask me. The rest herded around me hoping to catch my attention. Most of them were decently looking and there was one girl who could be called beautiful. Archaic cheek structure, stunning almond shaped deep blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and a body that belonged on the cover of a magazine. The girl was obviously in a league all her own. Well there really was no depth to my shallowness it appeared because I chose her from the bunch. Fucked up, I know. But if you had the option of sleeping with a goddess or the fugly bitch the Blaize was talking to…well, you get my point.

"You're name honey?" I asked as I pushed her away from the group much to the disappointment of all the girls there.

"Victoria," she smiled. She had a pretty smile I had to admit.

"Victoria, a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. Do you have a last name angel," while Blaize had his own routine, I had mine. I'd have her in bed in the next ten minutes if I could but I'd have to settle for tonight.

"Helton," she replied. I motioned the barista over again. He face was worth the frustration of having to talk to him again when I asked for another scotch and whatever Victoria wanted.

"So Tori, what do you do? Where are you from?" make the girl comfortable. Calling her Victoria wasn't going to do that. Shortening it made me seem like a close friend, even though I wasn't.

"I am from Italy, my father is the CEO of Ferrari," she said with a smile.

"And how do you know Malfoy?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"My father after finding out that I was a witch, sought to make a fortune in the wizarding world as well, Draco's father helped my father invest. We now own over half of the Firebolt company as well as a few branches of Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Girl was after my own heart. Quidditch still a passion of mine. I should have tried to go pro.

"Well then your father must be none other than Malachi Helton then, we met once when I was younger. I was just out of Hogwarts when he offered me a sponsorship. Unfortunately, I had chosen to enroll in the Auror Academy," I responded. Find a common ground and establish it quickly, "Do you like Quidditch yourself?"

She nodded and blushed, "Love it, I watched you play your final game at Hogwarts," her blush grew, "you were brilliant."

"Thank you," I smiled. It felt strange to smile; it wasn't something I did anymore. I don't think I did much of anything anymore. I put bullets in heads, eat, shit, fuck and sleep. Yea I was brilliant alright. "I still miss it sometimes," I eyed my drink, thoughtful. Her hand was upon my arm within a second. My routine was damn near flawless.

"Why didn't you pursue it?" she asked. Isn't that the question of the century? Maybe then I would still have my wife, my son, my sense of happiness.

"I felt a responsibility to protect, to protect the innocent," I said. I wasn't lying. I really had felt responsible for the safety of the people of England. And that is exactly what I had ensured; I hunted every last death eater down and brought the ones that survived to be judged. Whether they went to Azkaban or walked free I learned to ignore. I had done my job and that was that.

Her hand tightened around my arm for a moment before slipping into mine and intertwining. Like I said, damn near flawless.

Suddenly I heard it. The elevator was coming up, it was about eight floors down but I could hear the turning gears winding and lifting. There's a distinct sound that an elevator makes when it's carrying a heavy load, you can hear the cable groan and there is a unique clink you hear every 7 seconds. Now that could just mean several large men could be in the elevator. And considering that this was a party for the wealthy, that guess wouldn't be too far off. The only problem in that was that we, that is Blaize and I, are always notified when someone was coming up for security reasons.

We hadn't.

"Listen to me very carefully, in about a minute some people are going to come through that elevator and it's not going to be very pretty. I need you to–"

"What are you ta–"

Girl was pretty but also pretty damn stupid it seems. Four floors left.

"Listen to me, get behind this bar," she opened her mouth to ask why. Merlin, here I was trying to save her life and she was fighting me, "just trust me and get behind the bar." I pulled out my M9 and pushed her behind. Her eyes widened at the sight of my M9 but she instantly got the idea.

Blaize caught sight of me and his face instantly turned grim. He got the message. He instantly told the girl something and she moved to go inside. I should have thought of that. She'll survive though, if she doesn't move. I peered over the bar and looked at her. She was lying down on the floor face down. Obviously she'd been a situation like this. Good, that'll keep her alive.

I looked back at Blaize who had drawn his wand. I grimaced, I really needed to remind myself to start using my wand. I pulled it out and held it in my left hand, I was ambidextrous so I'd be just as well off as if it was in my right.

Ding.

Yup I was right, I opened fire and took out the leading man but the rest poured out like ants. Screams echoed all around me, people started to run and a couple idiots tried to apparated. Fools didn't remember that we had put up anti-apparition wards to prevent this sort of situation. I flipped a table and ducted for cover while wordlessly turning it to titanium. Great stuff, can take a bullet and spells.

By now I could hear their leader shouting out commands. Arabic, I knew that language anywhere. No offense to Middle Easterners but nothing good was ever shouted in Arabic that didn't follow with an explosion. And right on cue there it was. I couldn't see but I was pretty sure they had blown out the left side of the building. I peered out behind the table and took a couple shots. I took down one guy and hit another in the arm. I was right, the left side of the penthouse was blown out and there was chopper there. Interesting, didn't expect them to be using muggle means of going about this. I dodged a sickly green spell. Bastards weren't holding back.

I quickly emptied my magazine of the poor bastards. Like I said, wizards don't really understand what a gun does. A heard a bang and felt something wiz past my head. I stand corrected. I thought they didn't until I saw that a couple of them did have rifles and handguns with them.

"Great, just fan-fucking-tastic," I growled as I reloaded and started to shoot again. They were a poor shot it seemed. So I could be thankful for that. I took out another three within seconds, poor bastards couldn't hit the broadside of a barn.

I suddenly heard a piercing cry from my right and looked over to see a couple of guys man handling Astoria. I ran towards them while lining my shot. Bam, bam. They were done and out. I quickly lifted Astoria and tossed her behind me as I brought up a shield. The spells hit the shield but my shield absorbed them and strengthened it. Handy little spell I had learned in Japan.

They quickly realized that they weren't going to penetrate it anytime soon and turned their guns on us. I quickly made a large slab of titanium again. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. The only problem now was that I was blind to what was happening. I grabbed ahold of Astoria apparated. The wards just kept you from apparating out of or into the top floor, it didn't prevent you from apparating within the wards. I safely dropped her onto the cot in the panic room. Solid titanium walls about 3 meters thick. Great room, would sleep in it if I was allowed.

I quickly went back into action, this time apparating just outside the panic room. Seems like their attention was still focused on the balcony where most of the people were. I quickly disposed of the few that were searching inside before I headed upstairs. There's a truth in the words, he who holds the high ground, controls the fight. I crouched on the roof and looked over to the left. The helicopter was just below my line of sight. Perfect.

"_Bombardia,"_ I murmured and watched as the chopper sudden started to lose altitude. I had aimed the spell at the rotter; they wouldn't be able to start up again before it hit the ground. I quickly moved to the ledge and looked over. It seemed that there was a hostage situation going down and Mrs. Malfoy was in danger of having a bullet being placed in her head.

They were yelling out demands, hell if I knew what they were asking for but they weren't going to get it. I looked over to Blaize who was trying to resolve the whole issue, wand in hand and pointed at the bad guys. Goyle was standing next to him, wand also in hand. Well I least I knew what he had been up to. I hadn't been paying much attention to him since the fight had started. I turned back to the guy making demands. I had less than a minute I reckoned. The bad guys never have much patience.

I looked down. There was a slope on the roof that led to the pool. It might have been stupidity or drunkenness or both but, no one ever said I made wise decisions now did they? I quickly discarded my jacket. Hey, it was Giorgio Armani; can you blame a guy for not wanting to it to get wet? I'm just glad I hadn't chosen to wear my Gucci tailored suit. That would have been a bitch to replace. I measure it out and balanced the weight of the gun and the wand in my hands.

"Well, here goes nothing," I murmured as I took a running start. I jumped just over the ledge like I was doing some James Bond stunt with my legs leading as I slid down the slope. I quickly sent a powerful wide range cutting curse that took out every one of the grunts on my right. I crossed the M9 under my left arm and lined the shot. I would have hell to pay if I missed by even an inch and hit Mrs. Malfoy instead. But you know me, I'm Harry Bloody Potter. So of course, my shot was on the money and I dropped into the pool like a sack of potatoes.

"Now that is what I call impressive my friend," Blaize whistled as I pulled myself out the pool. I look at the scene. I had taken a good 99% of them on my own and the only thing I could think of was the fact that I was going to have to replace my Giorgio Armani pants.

"Yea well, it's all part of the job," I responded as I went over and helped Mrs. Malfoy stand up. The woman was hysterical but, she quickly recovered it seemed. She spat on the guy who had been holding him hostage and kicked him in the ribs. I never really understand why people did that. The bastard was already dead.

I heard a gurgle and a moan. I glanced over to find that one of the grunts that had taken the cutting curse was still alive. Good, maybe I could find out what the hell they had been after.

I nudged the man over onto his back with my foot. Shit was brutal, he had taken the cutting curse across his chest and I could see his chest cavity. I was surprised he was alive, poor bastard must have been in a lot of pain.

"Who sent you?" I knew that there was someone behind this. They had targeted Malfoy and his family specifically. Shit didn't go down without someone pulling some stings.

"Go tell hell," he whispered. I don't think he could have talked any louder if he wanted to anyways.

"Yea, I've heard that one before," I grinned. Blaize gagged when he saw the man, I don't blame him. But I had seen a lot worse than this, it was sad to think I had become use to this kind of thing. "Who sent you?" I crouched down, the gun and wand hanging loosely in my hands between my legs, "I know someone sent you."

He spat blood onto my face. Well that wasn't very nice. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the blood. Shit was getting cliché. I chuckled to myself as I pulled out my smokes and my lighter. I had waterproof charmed both earlier that day; hey I like to take good care of my smokes. I quickly put one in my mouth and lit the zippo. I watched the flame for a moment before I blew it out and shoved the hot end onto his forehead.

He screamed for a couple seconds before I pulled the zippo back and closed it. Yea I was kind of messed up but, it was to be expected after working as an auror. I was probably worse that Moody ever was. At least he was paranoid. Me, I was just dead inside.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time nicely and then I'll do you the favor of putting you out of your misery. Who sent you?"

"I don't know, I'm just a gun for hire. I was contracted this morning. They gave me a time and place. That's it. No names, just an order to get a hold of the targets," he quickly responded.

Great. Perfect. I learned absolutely nothing from that. I stared at him for a moment and used Legilimency to enter his mind. The man wasn't lying. He had no clue who had hired him. I sighed and put a bullet in his head as I stood up. The man didn't have to suffer.

"So...anything?"

"Nope. Let's just hope that whoever wanted them, backs off," I replied as I made my over to the bar. The girl was still there. Alive. Good, because I was going to need a good fuck after this and by the looks of it, so was she. I gave her a pat and helped her up before I made my way over to the cabinets. I opened it to find the barista huddled in there crying his eyes out. Merlin he was useless and a bitch to boot. I quickly grabbed the bottle of scotch that was clenched in his hands.

"Did you drink straight from this?" I asked. He shook his head. Good, because if he had I would have put a bullet in his head for wasting a good bottle of scotch. I un-toped it and took a swing. Yup, that hit the spot. I shifted my head side to side and felt a little stiffness in my left shoulder. Figures. I had taken a bullet there a couple years back. Nothing a bottle of Jack and some painkillers couldn't fix. That and a good lay. I popped a painkiller none the less and downed it with a bit of scotch.

"Well, that was certainly exciting now wasn't it?" Blaize chuckled obviously trying to lift the mood. I grunted back, you can't exactly lift the mood when something like this happens.

I then noticed that I hadn't seen Draco since this whole incident had started, "Where's Draco?"

Goyle and Blaize looked at each other and then ran around yelling for Draco. Shit. I quickly made my way over to the elevator and hit the basement floor. I could only hope that I would reach him in time before they got away. I was riding on the hope that they thought we hadn't notice and were taking their sweet time. Thing was, they would have gotten away with it if just for one thing or rather one person. Harry Potter. I didn't do anything halfway. I covered all my bases.

I reach the basement level just as they were making their way half was across the lot; seems like luck was on my side. Then again when was it not? I quickly began to make my way over going into a full sprint. I wasn't going to tiptoe this one. I quickly put three bullets into the back of the three of them. Perfect shots, it was almost like I was the hand of God bring justice.

They of course went into a frenzy, they began to run while some of them turned to start firing spells at me. I quickly summoned a slab of titanium to block the spells before I broke it into sharp point pieces and launch the lot of them to the wizards. They dropped dead within seconds. I was running out of time and fast. I caught sight of them trying to shove Malfoy into the back of a cleaning van. I wanted to laugh but instead sent a barrage of bullets at them. I really hoped for the sake of my paycheck that I didn't hit Draco. There was a sack over his head so if I did I could just blame one of the kidnappers.

They roughly shoved him into the back and then turned to launch spells at me. Hoping to take me out and then make their getaway. I smirked. Perfect. I quickly sent a bombardia at their feet and watched as the pavement buckled under the sheer force of the spell. It instantly killed one and injured another three but two were still up and moving.

I ducked another death curse and what looked to be a bonebreaker before firing a death curse myself. It seemed to catch them by surprised because they froze and it hit the one on the right square in the chest. He crumpled like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. I quickly sent two bonebreakers at the other's legs and a cutting curse of his wand arm. I needed him alive. I quickly disposed of the three that were injured with a single bullet between the eyes and helped Draco down from the van. He of course freaked out until I removed the burlap sack from his head.

"You ok there Draco," I asked.

For once in his life Draco didn't give me a sneer or a sarcastic response but instead nodded.

"Good, take some deep breaths, there're all dead," there was a scream from the guy I had left alive, "well most of them anyways. Why don't you head up? Blaize should be getting Astoria out of the panic room now and I would imagine that she would need some comforting. I'll take care of that," I said as indicated to the fallen kidnapper. He nodded and walked away.

I turned my attention to the downed man. I skipped the pleasantries this time and just used Legilimency this time. He didn't know shit either, so I put a bullet in his head.

"You did good Harry," I turned to find Blaize making his way over. I heard a loud snap and then several after. Seems like the aurors had finally decided to show up. They quickly set about checking for any survivors and securing the area. They were speaking rapid French so I could barely follow the conversations but chose to just ignore it.

"If you say so. Don't look so good," I replied finally nodding to the bodies.

"Hey what could be better huh? The good guys are reunited and the bad guys are dead!" Blaize said with a smile.

"I guess," I murmured as I looked over and Aurors who were now preparing the bodies to be moved.

"Come on, let's get them," he pointed up, "situated and home and then let's get you home."

I could agree more.


End file.
